


Office Blowjobs Are Not Okay, You Can Wait.

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Oral Sex, arthur and merlin work in an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One where Arthur and Merlin work in an office and Arthur just wants Merlin to suck him off but Merlin is busy being Arthur's PA. And office blowjobs are not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Blowjobs Are Not Okay, You Can Wait.

 

  
  
“I want you to nosh me off.”  Arthur said, his face was stern. It looked like he didn’t even twitch.

  
“Are you bloody mental?”

  
“No, of course not.” Arthur scowled, looking appalled Merlin would even say that.

  
“We are at work, and you are my boss. I’m not going to nosh you off, you twat.” Merlin replied gritting his teeth, taking a stack of papers Arthur had asked him to file and mark alphabetically.

  
“You can’t address me like that _Mer_ lin.” Arthur countered.

  
“I can address you like anything I want. It’s not like you pay me, your daddy pays me.” Merlin smirked.

  
“You’re absolutely insufferable and insolent.”

  
“You keep that up and I won’t suck you off later.” Merlin grinned and left the room. Arthur was fuming. It was good though. It kept him wanting. Merlin could use that to his advantage later.

  
Arthur groaned. He didn’t understand why he kept Merlin on as his PA. Oh, right. It was because they were lovers and Merlin really was a damn good PA. Better than any others he’s had. He had fired the others within the first few hours he had hired them. Even though Merlin often spilled his coffee or messed up his lunch orders--he never failed in doing his filing and paperwork properly and Merlin had excellent grammar and was more than worthy with his timing to weekly appointments Arthur had that he always brought Merlin along to.

 

* * *

 

  
“Did you get me my hob nobs and my kedgeree?” Arthur asked, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s face.

  
“Yes, although I don’t understand why you wanted kedgeree when it’s not even breakfast time. “

  
“How much do I owe you?”

  
Merlin sighed.

  
“About 10 Quid.” Merlin says as he hands Arthur his lunch and the filing reports from the staff and other executives.

  
“Join me?” Arthur prompted. He usually always asked Merlin to join him for lunch. It was the only time during work hours they got to spend a significant amount of time together. Arthur was always busy making phone calls and making nice with fellow CFO’s and making arrangements for future parties his father always managed to put together--to celebrate achievements and general inquiries. Merlin on the other hand was always busy filing reports and helping other staff members get a job done or answering questions with the new interns. He picked up Arthur’s tailored suits and anything else Arthur needed.

  
Merlin nodded. The thing with their lunches is Arthur always had Merlin order enough for two. Arthur was hopeful Merlin would join him and he always said yes--even if he had already eaten.

 

* * *

 

  
It was 6:45pm and they were finally home. Arthur shrugged off his blazer and loosened his tie. He was so exhausted. He was fortunate though that his father let him and Merlin off earlier today. They usually worked later than 6. Arthur sagged tiredly on the settee that was right in front of the telly. “Ugh.” Arthur groaned.

  
Merlin smiled faintly. Sometimes Arthur was hopeless. Merlin walked slowly over to Arthur making sure not to startle him. Merlin bent down to Arthur’s ear to whisper, “Do you want me to suck you off now?” Merlin breathed lightly at Arthur’s ear. Arthur shivered. Merlin pecked Arthur’s cheek, not expecting an answer but knowing it regardless. Arthur was easy to read.

  
Before Arthur knew it Merlin was on his knees in front of Arthur mouthing at his crotch. His long pale fingers holding Arthur's thighs apart. He inched the zipper down tantalizingly slow. Merlin was such a tease. Arthur threw his head back when Merlin pulled out his cock. He was already half hard. Merlin blew softly on the head, his hands teasingly grasping Arthur's bollocks. "Ah," Arthur panted. Arthur's hands wove through Merlin's dark hair, pushing him farther down on his cock. Merlin bobbed his head, his eyes watching Arthur's reactions. Blue eyes hooded by long dark eyelashes. Merlin moaned around the cock in his mouth. Merlin squeezed Arthur's balls a little roughly, he knew Arthur secretly liked the pain as it was always followed by immense pleasure. Merlin hollowed his cheeks and he could feel Arthur tense, he was close.  Way too close. It must have been building up. 

 

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna come Merlin." Arthur breathed shallowly.

 

"Do it then. Come in my mouth." 

 

Arthur gripped Merlin's hair tightly as he came. He thought he would last longer but when Merlin talked like that it was so easy. His orgasm washed over him pleasantly. The come landed mostly in Merlin's mouth but some of it had followed along Merlin's chin. Merlin smirked, "I love making you wait to come. You always come harder when I do that to you." Merlin wiped the come from his chin and licked his fingers. 

"It still would have been hot if you blew me in the office." 

 

"Maybe one day if you're good." Merlin walked away leaving Arthur sitting there with his fly open and his cock out--Arthur's face stunned.

 

"Get back here, you tease." Arthur followed him. Merlin was not going to just leave it like that. He would get revenge. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> part of an idea I shared with [ DeeGee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee) for practicing smut. This one was obviously "BlowJobs".


End file.
